Private People
by madkin
Summary: 2:37 am "Are you… drunk dialing me?" Beck's laugh is breathy. "Yeah, I guess so." "Wait, are you drunk booty calling me?"/ Beck and Jade post-break up.


_A/N: I don't know what happened (and there's probably a much shorter part 2 coming because this ending isn't quite right), but enjoy anyway._

* * *

Beck laughs along with Andre as Tori and Cat jump around signing. Everyone's had enough to drink that the singing, or rather slurring, of the latest pop song is decent entertainment. Despite being surrounded by his friends, Beck's still considering calling Jade.

 _2:34am_.

He's drunk enough to really consider the chance that she might still be up. And that's when Beck knows he's had enough to drink. He and Jade have hooked up a handful of times since they broke up 6 months ago, but calling her drunk at 3am feels different.

Andre bumps his arm. "Hey, you okay, man?

Beck nods. "Yeah, yeah." He glances down at his phone.

Andre looks down at his phone too. "You thinkin' about…"

Beck glances up a little surprised. He knows that Andre knows that he and Jade occasionally still hook up, but he didn't think he was so easy to read. "No." Andre looks at him with disbelief. "Maybe. I've been drinking."

"And?" Andre's not sure what his friend is getting at. Most exes only hook up when there's alcohol involved.

"We haven't... " Beck trails off. He doesn't know how to explain that he and Jade have only hooked up sober. That drunk booty calling her doesn't feel quite right even if he still wants to.

Andre smirks. "I know you have."

Beck shakes his head. "No, I mean, we haven't… drunk, you know?"

"First time for everything."

Before Beck can respond Cat's shriek as she trips over the couch distracts Andre. But Beck is still thinking about it as he flips his phone over in his hands. Maybe calling isn't the way to go. He could just text her, see if she was even awake.

 _you up?_

There's no response for 20 minutes and Beck's convinced that she's already asleep. It's probably for the best. He's had too much to drink to even think about driving and he's at Tori's house. With all of their mutual friends (excluding Robbie. He doesn't handle alcohol well). What was he going to do? Ask her to pick him up at Tori's so that they can announce to all their friends that they're going to go have sex? He definitely didn't think this through. And, of course, that's when his phone vibrates.

 _Yeah._

He glances around the room to make sure no one is watching him. They're not, so he slips outside through the doors in Tori's kitchen. He takes a deep breath and lifts his phone to his ear. It only rings once before she answers.

"What?" She barks.

"I've been drinking." That was not what he meant to say. In fact, he was pretty sure that he was going to deliberately leave that detail out.

"Are you… drunk dialing me?"

Beck's laugh is breathy. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Wait, are you drunk booty calling me?"

He can't tell from her tone whether that upsets her. It doesn't matter though because before he can confirm or deny it, Tori is sticking her head outside. "Beck?" He glances up at her. He's sure he looks like he just got caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "What are you doing out here?"

He can hear Jade scoff over the line. "You're so not getting laid tonight. At least not with me."

He's afraid she's going to hang up. "Wait!" She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't hang up either. He looks over to Tori. She's still waiting for his answer, but he can't exactly tell her it's Jade. She definitely doesn't know that he and Jade still hook up sometimes. He's not even sure she knows they had sex when they were together. "Um, I'll be inside in a few minutes."

Tori looks confused more than anything else, which Beck is grateful for. He thinks that if she was sober that confusion would be suspicion and the last thing he wants is Tori interfering in his sex life. "Okay."

Beck waits until Tori is back inside before refocusing on Jade. "Hi."

"You're at Vega's." She's just stating the fact.

"Yeah." Beck runs his fingers through his hair. Calling Jade drunk was not his best idea.

"And you thought what?" She doesn't pause long, so Beck knows she wasn't expecting an answer. "That I would come over and we'd have a quickie in my car? Or did you want to do it in her house? Kind of kinky, isn't it?"

If Beck's honest, the idea isn't unappealing. But that's not what he was thinking. "I didn't really have a plan."

"Right."

"Why aren't you here?" It hadn't really occurred to him earlier, but Jade was noticeably absent from this little get together. He knew it wasn't because of him. He and Jade had reached a place where hanging out with the group wasn't awkward.

"What?"

"Weren't you invited?" He was sure she was. Even if Tori didn't directly invite her, he knows Cat would have.

"I had plans."

"Oh."

She sighs and then says, "I'm hanging up."

"No, wait." Beck feels like Tori's interruption ruined whatever lighthearted mood existed earlier.

"Beck, you're drunk and at Vega's house with all of our friends. We're not having sex tonight." She sounds tired.

"No, I know. I just… tell me about that song you have to write."

"What song?" She sounds exasperated, but he knows she's indulging him.

"The one for your advanced songwriting class. Andre won't shut up about his."

"It's fine." He waits for her to expand, but she just sighs and asks, "Beck, why are you really calling me?"

He leans against the stone wall next to him. "I don't know."

Her voice is soft as she tells him, "I think you should sleep this off."

He rubs his hand over his face. "Yeah, maybe."

"I'm hanging up now. Okay?"

Beck nods even though she can't see him. "Yeah, okay." Then there's silence. He takes another minute to just sit outside by himself. He kind of wishes that he hadn't taken that first rum and coke from Cat because now all he wants is to sleep in his own bed tonight and that's definitely not happening.

* * *

Beck looks up as Jade lets herself into his RV. He doesn't know if it's a leftover part of their three-year relationship or if Jade is just really bad with boundaries.

"Hey." She drops her bag by the door and goes to sit on his bed.

"Hey." He joins her on his bed. He's been waiting impatiently for her rehearsal to end, so he's not really looking to make small talk. Neither is she since she twists her hand into his shirt and pulls him down on top of her before he can move.

She keeps pulling her head back just enough so that he can't quite kiss her, but still close enough that he can feel her breath against his lips. She's teasing him and he's not in the mood. He winds his hand into her hair and pulls hard enough to make her gasp. He uses the opportunity to thurst his tongue into her mouth.

She's pulling at his shirt impatiently. "Off." He leans back and peels it off, not really caring where it ends up. She uses his belt loops to pull him back between her thighs. The motion causes him to inadvertently thrust into her and despite the fact that they're both still wearing jeans, she digs her, very sharp, nails into his back and moans. It stings a little, but it also turns him on. He does it again.

Jade suddenly sits up and pushes him onto his back, effectively switching their positions in one fluid motion. She crosses her arms and lifts her shirt over her head. Then reaches behind her to unclip her bra. He's pretty sure it ends up somewhere behind her. He considers sliding his hands up her sides until he can play with her breasts, but as she settles over him, she starts squirming in the best possible way. Instead, his fingers dig into her denim-clad thighs as he watches her chest rise and fall as her breathing gets shallower. She places her hands on his chest. Then she starts rocking her hips. He exhales shakily and runs his hands up her thighs, over her hips. He stops as he reaches her waist. He tightens his grip, getting ready to flip them over, but she grabs his hands and shakes her head with a smirk. Jesus Christ, that smirk. She laces her fingers through his and uses that to give her more leverage.

He can tell by her breathless gasps that she's somehow managed to get the seam of her jeans hitting exactly where she needs it. He's honestly getting off on just watching her. He thinks she even might cum this way. But while the friction is amazing, it's definitely not enough for him. That is until she starts rotating her hips in small circles causing his hips to buck up. They both groan at the new sensation. When he drags his eyes up to her face she's wearing that damn smirk again. He thrusts up against her right as she grinds down and he screws his eyes tight and squeezes her hands. He's really starting to wonder if they're even going to make it to the main event. He's pretty sure that round one is going to consist of dry humping each other until one or both of them cums.

Except that's the exact moment someone starts banging on his door.

Jade lets out a frustrated sigh and starts moving her hips faster. She's trying to kill him. He quickly releases her hands to halt her hips. She opens her eyes and glares at him. "Beck." He tries to ignore the needy, breathless quality to her voice. She starts squirming and he digs his nails into her hips. She huffs out a frustrated sigh but stops. Thank god.

The knocking gets louder. She looks back at him and mouths 'Your mom?'. He shakes his head. His parents are in Canada for the week. He'd convinced them that he couldn't miss that much of school his senior year, but really he just didn't feel like visiting his whole family.

The person starts knocking again, more insistently this time.

Jade leans down to bite his lower lip but pulls back right as he tries to deepen the kiss. "Ignore it." Her voice is raspy and Beck feels his cock twitch.

"Beck, I know you're in there! I can see your car in the driveway."

Andre. It's Andre banging down his door.

"Come on, man. We have to finish this project!"

Jade's eyes widen. "You knew he was coming over?" She hisses but doesn't move. Beck ignores her as he blindly reaches for his phone. He knows he had it when Jade got here, so it must be in his sheets somewhere.

Jade lifts herself onto her knees, so she can stick her hand in his front pocket. He groans as her hand brushes against him. But then her hand is gone and she's holding out his phone for him. She sits back on his thighs and his groan brings that damn smirk to her lips. He tries to ignore her, but she's kind of distracting when she's straddling him topless.

 _5:47pm_

"He's early," Beck growls.

"Well get rid of him." He wants to. He really does. But when he meets Jade's eyes, she knows that he won't. She rolls her eyes and climbs off of him.

Beck lays there for a second longer with his eyes closed, trying to level his breathing, but Andre's banging starts up again. "If you don't answer this door, I'm just gonna come in."

"Coming!" He calls out as he gets up. Jade's already looking for her bra and shirt.

Beck can't find the one he was wearing earlier, so he pulls a henley out of his closet. When he turns around Jade is still wandering around half-naked. She's really not helping his situation. He pulls a black t-shirt from his closet. "Catch." Jade looks up just in time.

"I want that bra back," she grumbles.

Beck nods quickly. "Fine."

Jade starts to pull the shirt over her head. "I want my shirt back too."

Andre bangs on the door again. "Beck!"

Beck anxiously walks over to the door. "Yeah, okay but later. Like when our friend isn't standing outside threatening to walk in us while you're half-naked."

"Whatever," Jade mutters as she pulls her hair out from under the shirt.

Beck takes one more look at Jade to make sure she's all set before opening the door. "Hey."

"What took you so long?" Andre pushes past him. "And whose car is-" Andre stops cold when he sees Jade standing in the middle of the RV in a shirt that's clearly not hers. "Oh."

Beck runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah."

Jade looks over to Beck, obviously annoyed to have been interrupted. "I'm leaving."

Beck nods and hands her, her bag as she passes him. Once the door slams shut behind her, Beck turns back to Andre.

"Damn. I didn't realize you'll had plans to, you know."

Beck takes a deep breath. He's still kind of worked up despite the mood killer that Andre's interruption had been. "It's fine."

Andre can't help but stare at the rumpled sheets on Beck's bed. "I wouldn't have come early if I-" Andre interrupts himself to ask, "I didn't like, really interrupt, did I?"

Yes. "No. We were just… no." Beck walks over to his couch so that Andre will stop staring at his bed like it has cooties. "We going to work on the project?"

"Yeah, yeah." Andre walks over to the couch and just as he's about to sit down he notices something black stuck between two pillows. He awkwardly picks it up and holds it out for Beck to take, "I think this belongs to Jade." It's Jade's shirt.

Beck grabs it from him and walks over to his backpack and shoves it inside. He'll just have to give it back to her tomorrow. Andre fake coughs behind him and he turns around to see Jade's black, lacey bra hanging off Andre's finger. "This too."

"Jesus," Beck mutters and grabs it from him. He shoves it in his bag with her shirt. He turns around irritated.

"Next time you should hang a sock on the door or something," Andre suggest as he pulls out his notebooks. "So I know."

Beck glares at him. "Next time call first."

* * *

 _You home?_

Beck glances at his phone and then looks around the room at his friends. Everyone except Jade is at Tori's for movie night and hot chocolate. No one's paying attention to him though. They're too busy arguing over which movie to watch next.

 _movie night_

 _Too bad._

Beck's thumbs hover over his phone as he considers his options. He can't leave to go meet up with Jade. On the other hand, they don't do this that often and he doesn't really want to give up this opportunity.

 _I was thinking about you earlier_

 _That's barely a step above 'What are you wearing?'_

 _come on. humor me_

 _Fine. Go on._

"Beck?" His head shoots up at his name. It's Tori, but everyone is staring at him now. "We picked a movie."

"Great. That's great." Andre narrows his eyes, but everyone else shrugs off his weird behavior. Tori gets up to turn the lights off and sits down next to him instead of returning to her seat. Beck internally groans. It's going to be way harder to sext with his ex-girlfriend with Tori sitting right next to him. He angles his body towards Tori and away from the TV in an attempt to obscure her view of his phone.

 _you were wearing my favorite skirt today_

He knows it's kind of a sleazy way to start this, but he's not really good at dirty talk. It's really more Jade's specialty.

 _Am I still humoring you?_

Beck rolls his eyes.

 _yes_

 _Whatever._ He waits for the next text because he can see her typing. _I was thinking about when you called me a few months ago, drunk._

He's not really sure where this is going. It's definitely not what he was expecting.

 _okay…_

 _Maybe we should try it sometime._

 _try what? hooking up drunk?_

 _Hooking up at Vega's house_.

He chokes on his next breath and starts coughing. Someone pauses the movie and then four sets of eyes are staring at him. "Beck, are you okay?"

He nods his head and coughs a few times. "Just went down the wrong pipe." Tori stares at him concerned for another few seconds, but Beck can hear the movie playing again. Soon enough she refocuses back on the movie.

 _jesus, jade_

 _they're all sitting right here_

 _That's half the fun though. Sneaking upstairs, looking for the bathroom as we start to peel our clothes off because we can't wait any longer. Stumbling into Vega's room instead._

Beck is starting to feel like this is backfiring. In his head, it was him getting Jade worked up, while he was cool as a cucumber. That is not what's happening.

 _then what?_

 _You push me onto the bed, then lean down to kiss me but barely brush my lips. A breathy whine escapes me, but you're already kissing your way down my body._

He glances nervously up at his friends. His heart is pounding in his ears and he feels like everyone should be able to hear it. But they're all still watching the movie. He directs his attention back to his phone and let his fingers respond before he can overthink it.

 _i love the way you taste_

And that's the moment Tori decides to look at his phone. He can see her eyes go wide. He's pretty sure it can't get worse than this, but then Jade responds.

 _You hold my hips down to keep me still, but I'm still too loud. We can hear all our friends calling for us, but I'm so close. Don't stop._

"Oh my god." With those three words, Tori has all of their friends' attention.

"Tori, can I talk to you? Outside?" Beck doesn't wait for her to answer. He grabs her wrist and drags her out her front door.

Once they're outside, Tori finally meets his stare. "Oh my god!"

"It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like your sexting Jade!" Well, that part is what it looks like. "And you're… getting off on us catching you! Oh my god, are you imagining doing that in my bed?" Tori isn't even waiting for answers anymore. "Are you even friends? Are you back together? No, I know you're not back together because you went out with that girl last week, whatever her name is. How long has this been going on? Were you doing-" Tori makes a vague hand gesture. "This when you almost kissed me?"

"Tori, Tori!" Beck rest his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Calm down. It's not a big deal."

That seems to just make it worse. "This is so a big deal. You sext with Jade! You've been broken up for 9 months! Who else knows about this? This is going to ruin the group. How could you do this?" Beck imagines Tori would not react well to learning that they've been doing far worse than sending a few hot text messages. "Say something! Answer anything!"

Beck tries to recall some of her frenzied questions. "Andre knows. But that's it, okay? And that's how we want it to stay."

"So you just text?"

"That's not really your business," he says gently. He doesn't want to make her feel bad, but this isn't about her.

Tori shakes her head. This is way too much information. "Were you sleeping with her when you tried to kiss me?"

"I don't know. Maybe." He knows that he should probably remember when he started sleeping with his ex again. And that he should probably remember what was happening when he was trying to start something with Tori. And he does remember both those things. But for him, they've never existed on the same timeline.

Tori gaps at him. "You don't know? Just how long have you two been sneaking around?" That Beck does kind of remember. They'd been broken up 4 or 5 months and the heartbreak was just starting to fade to a dull throb. The sexual tension, however, was not.

He knows that sleeping with your ex isn't a great way to move on and that everyone would argue he'd just end up in love with her again (as if he'd ever fallen out of love with her). But the sex was just that, sex. They didn't talk. There was no cuddling. No sleepovers. She never left anything at his RV (excluding that one time when Andre interrupted). No meals or hanging out without the group. Even the sex is different. It's entirely focused on the physical. None of the intimacy of their three-year relationship is part of this new arrangement.

Beck runs his fingers through his hair, "Three, maybe four months. I don't know."

"So you weren't sleeping with her?" Beck shrugs. "I can't believe I ever thought you'd actually move on from Jade."

Beck doesn't like her judgmental tone or the guilt trip she's trying to push on him. He does feel guilty about the almost kiss and the new fantasy Jade had so easily crafted, but that is as far as it goes. He doesn't owe her anything. "Look, Tori. I'm sorry that you're hurt. I should never have tried to kiss you. But I want to be really clear." He waits for her to make eye contact with him. "What happens between Jade and me, whatever relationship we decide to have does not involve you. Telling our friends and moping around for a few weeks acting like the wronged party is only going to make this awkward for everyone else."

Tori is biting her tongue, trying not to say something she'll regret. He'd lied and toyed with her emotions and risked the entire group. "I think they deserve to know that their friends have been lying to them."

Beck shakes his head and chuckles, exasperated. "No one but Andre ever asked."

"I think you should go home." Not telling and lying were the same thing in Tori's mind. It's all just technicalities that lead to the same conclusion: her friends had been lying to her for months.

"Fine." Beck pulls out his car keys and starts walking to his car. "I'll see you Monday." He calls over his shoulder.

* * *

Beck actually doesn't see Tori at school for most of the day. He gathers that she's doing a pretty good job of avoiding him. Until he overhears her and Jade in the janitor's closet during the the middle of 5th period. He looks around and sees that the hallway is deserted, so it can't hurt to listen for a bit. After all, it's partly about him.

"I thought we were starting to be friends."

"God, Tori. Don't take it so personally. It has nothing to do with you."

"He tried to kiss me." Jade doesn't respond right away, so Tori keeps going. "He tried to kiss me and I stopped him. Because our friendship was more important." Beck can imagine the glare currently aimed at Tori.

"I'm sorry, are you implying that I should be more considerate of your feelings? That I shouldn't be sleeping with him because it makes you uncomfortable? You do realize that Beck is my ex-boyfriend of three years, right? That we practically lived together for half that time? That we were more serious than any relationship you'll have until you're 25." Beck can't help the smirk that Jade's words invoke.

"That's not- You lied to everyone," Beck swears he can hear Jade's eye roll.

"Who I have sex with is none of your business or anyone else's." Beck barely has time to react before Jade opens the door and sees him standing next to it. She holds his stare and then says, "A little warning next time would be great." Her voice lacks any real anger. Just annoyance and he knows that's not directed at him. He watches her walk away, probably to the class she's 20 minutes late to.

Tori steps out of the closet and looks at him. He glances at her. He doesn't know what confronting Jade was supposed to get her, but by the looks of her, she didn't get it. He sighs and starts to walk towards his study hall. "I'll see you at lunch, Tori."

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Tori is pacing the length of her living room while Andre watches from the couch. "And now I'm supposed to what? Keep their secret?"

"I don't think it's really a secret-"

"You know what I think? This is all some twisted way for them to get back together." Andre's pretty sure that's not what's happening. He does believe that Beck and Jade will eventually get back together, but he doesn't think the occasional hookup or dirty text message is going to speed up or slow that process. "Or it's Jade's way of keeping him trapped. I bet that's what it is."

"Tori, they're just having sex."

Tori rolls her eyes. "Beck and Jade don't just have sex. Jade's head would explode if he even looked at another girl."

"Wanna bet?"

Tori stops pacing long enough to gauge how serious Andre is. "Why? What do you know?"

Andre shrugs, "I know that they're having sex with other people."

"What? How do you know that? We seem them every day. We would know if they were dating new people."

"Woah, slow down. I didn't say anything about them dating."

"So what? They're just sleeping around? Without anyone knowing?"

Andre shrugs. He's not one to judge other people because on their sex life. "They're private people."

Tori scoffs. "No, they're not. Their relationship was the most publicized relationship at Hollywood Arts."

"Maybe, but what do you really know about them?" Now that Tori is thinking about it, it's all really superficial stuff. She doesn't know anything about their families or their past or even how they met.

"So then how do you know?" Tori feels some resentment forming towards Andre. He knew that they were sleeping together and now he knows that they're sleeping with other people. Did everyone know except her? "Did they tell you?"

"You just have to watch them."

"Watch them?' Tori repeats slowly. It sounds kind of stalkerish.

"They're not hiding anything. If you notice something and you ask, they're going to tell you the truth."

"And they know that they're both, you know."

"Oh, they know." Andre's voice leaves no room for doubt, but Tori still isn't convinced. Beck was the hottest guy in school, if he was sleeping with anyone it would feed the gossip mill for weeks. Especially after breaking up with Jade.

Tori impatiently checks the time on her pear phone again. She'd texted both Beck and Jade to meet her in the janitor's closet and they were taking too long. She needs them to get there faster because she's losing her nerve.

Finally, the door opens and they both walk in. Neither of them seem very happy to be there. Tori's just staring now, not really sure how to start.

Jade's patience is low today. "Spit it out already!"

Tori nods and takes a deep breath. "Are you guys having sex? You know, with other people?"

Tori watches as Beck glances over to Jade, but Jade's too busy glaring at her to notice. "It's really not your business."

"I know, but I just… Andre said that you're private people, not liars." Now it's Jade glancing over at Beck as he watches Tori's face thoughtfully. "He said that if I asked, you would tell the truth." This time Beck and Jade's eyes meet. They don't say anything, but when they turn back to Tori it feels like they've agreed upon something.

Jade sounds bored as she answers, "I'm sleeping with other people."

Tori looks over to Beck, waiting. Finally, he says, "We both are."

Tori can't believe it. She really thought that there was no world where Beck and Jade could be totally fine with...whatever this is. "So how does it work?"

"Are you planning to sleep with one of us?" Jade's already done with this. She came to the stupid closet, she was honest, and now she wants to leave. She never agreed to be quizzed on her sex life.

Tori's mouth falls open in surprise. Her instinct is to think that Jade is alluding to her crush on Beck, but that doesn't feel right this time. "No, I-"

"Then it doesn't concern you, does it?"

Tori looks over to Beck hopefully. She can see that he's going to say the same thing, but nicer. "Wait, just- How do you keep people from finding out? This is the biggest scoop at Hollywood Arts since… well, since you broke up."

Jade groans. She looks over at Beck, "Do whatever you want, but I'm leaving." Tori watches Jade leave. She hopes this doesn't destroy the progress they've made. That's not what she was trying to do.

"She's not angry." Tori brings her eyes back to Beck.

"Are you sure? She seemed angry."

Beck laughs. "I'm sure. She's just…" Beck stops as he tries to explain it.

"A private person?" Tori supplies.

Beck nods. "Exactly."

"Does that mean you're not going to answer my question either?" Beck gives her a small smile, but she recognizes the look in his eyes. "I know, I know. Not my business."


End file.
